


Under Her

by angstbot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Regina being a dom and using a strap on, not letting Emma come until she says so, and making Emma squirt. (And for all that, kind of sweet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luveverythingtv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luveverythingtv/gifts).



> A minific for luveverythingtv for guessing one of two porn stars in Learning Curves correctly.
> 
> Also, something sweet to make up for how Of Volkswagens and Vibrations Ended.
> 
> Small beard brigade warning for the very end, because I've had that dialogue in my head for ages and needed to use it.

“God, Regina, please!” Emma begged. The mayor was filling and fucking and stretching her so well, hitting all the right spots with the biggest strap-on in their collection and the pleasure was almost too intense to bear.

“Please, what, dear?” Regina drawled almost casually, only the very slight hitch in her breath from her motion giving away that this was anything more than gal pals having a chat.

“Please may I come?” Emma knew she was whining, but she _really_ couldn’t help it right now.

“I’ll consider your request,” the older woman said, then suddenly pulled out. The sheriff gritted her teeth to keep the disappointed sound in; she knew better than to complain. “Let’s see how well you please me,” she purred, unsnapping the O-ring on one side and setting the cock aside as she slid up Emma’s body to hover over her mouth.

“Fuck, yes,” was all the blonde had time to murmur before her mouth was gloriously full of pussy. She groaned and stroked her tongue everywhere she could reach, loving the liquid silk of her queen’s cunt, before focusing in on steady, firm strokes to Regina’s clit, just like she knew she liked when she was this worked up.

The mayor stroked her forehead with an approving, affectionate look before gripping her hard by the hair and beginning to roll her hips. From this angle Regina looked like a goddess, her abs flexing below the slight bounce of firm breasts, her nipples taut and gorgeous, her face contorted with pleasure, and all Emma could do was look up at her adoringly and groan against the hot slickness in her mouth.

Soon Regina’s hips began to work faster, smearing wetness from Emma’s chin to nose as she fucked her face. The blonde switched to flicking quick strokes in time with the mayor’s rhythm, more, and faster, wishing she could grab her hips and feel her ass flexing. Regina had such a great ass.

When the older woman got really close, her motions got smaller, her thrusts more precise, and Emma knew this was time to suck on her clit and give tight swirls of her tongue. Regina’s “Unnnh, unnh” punctuated with gasps as she neared orgasm was absolutely glorious.

Then Regina was coming, grabbing hard at the wall and the headboard as she shuddered and cried out, and fuck, she was beautiful.

After many long moments of aftershocks, Regina smiled tenderly down at Emma, then stretched luxuriously. Then she picked up the toy again and seated it back in the harness as she slid down the sheriff’s body. She sniffed contemplatively, then said, “No, I don’t think so.”

“What?” the blonde asked, the question becoming a gasp as the mayor slid the strap-on back in where she was wetter than ever after having her mouth full of pussy.

“I don’t believe I’ll allow you an orgasm quite yet, dear,” the older woman clarified as she began moving.

Emma felt a surge of disappointment that was quickly drowned in a surge of pleasure. God damn Regina could fuck, her hips keeping excruciatingly perfect time as she took Emma slowly and thoroughly, the deep curve of the cock pushing against her g-spot and the mayor rocking against her clit at the deepest part of every stroke.

With the older woman’s exquisite technique, the sheriff was rushing toward orgasm again in minutes, and she began tensing, trying to hold it back, trying to do what Regina had told her she had to. Her need became greater, and greater, and soon she was whining again, “Please, my queen, please let me come.”

“Not yet, darling,” Regina murmured.

Emma felt hysteria rising in her chest. “I can’t! I can’t! It’s too much!”

“Yes, you can,” Regina hummed, cupping her cheek and looking into her eyes. “You’re doing so well. My good girl who does as she’s told. Look how good enough you are,” she added.

Emma relaxed instantly. Regina thought she was good enough. Regina was the place she was finally good enough. Regina was reminding her of that. Regina was taking care of her. She smiled and sighed, “Yours.”

“And I’m keeping you forever,” the mayor insisted, keeping their eyes locked as her hips kept working, faster now but still so precise. It was more than before, but it wasn’t too much anymore. Emma floated in an ecstatic liminal state, not quite in her body, but deeply in her body as Regina was deeply inside her. She gave herself over to how much Regina loved her, body and soul, gave herself over to Regina taking care by taking charge, holding by seizing, caring by claiming, never going to let her go.

Regina must have seen what she needed, because in the next moment she was commanding, “Come for me, Emma, now.”

And Emma did, spectacularly, shatteringly, feeling herself gush even as she also felt the orgasm in her toes, in her bones, in her soul, sensation and emotion.

The sheriff realized she had not been quite conscious when the next thing she knew Regina was curled up beside her, an arm and a leg draped over, the cock nowhere to be found and the sheets dry. The mayor had her hand cupped over her heart. That made her hum and smile and turn her head to catch Regina’s lips in a sweet kiss.

“It’s funny,” the mayor murmured when they parted.

“What?” Emma was totally baffled.

“The first time I rested my hand on Robin’s chest like this, he flinched. He didn’t even know how bad I’d been at my worst, but he flinched. He was supposedly my soulmate, but he didn’t trust me.” That still hurt her even after all this time, just as it still hurt Emma to hear how much she’d wanted to be with the man, but she knew Regina wouldn’t mention it if it weren’t important. The older woman went on, “And here you are, supposed to be my worst enemy, and you trust me so much you give yourself over to me completely.”

Emma smiled. “What was it you said when we found out about Lily? Fate’s a bitch?”

 “Something like that,” Regina chuckled.

“And we beat it,” the blonde hummed. “No soulmates, no stupid destiny as enemies, no Evil Queen and Savior. Just you and me, Regina and Emma, mayor and sheriff.”

“Happily ever after,” Regina agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a little homage to These Strange Steps by thememoriesfire in there.


End file.
